


Comparing Favorites

by panicparade



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Books, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Community: trope_bingo, First Dates, M/M, Setting Up, matchmaker, teacher!gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan was a college friend of Mikey’s, who had yet to decide what he wanted to do after college and he was nothing like the usual bunch of people that came over with Mikey; one of them had been trying to sell him weed for the past hour, Gerard wondered if he should have brought Bob along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparing Favorites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kcracken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcracken/gifts).



> Kcracken you are a brilliant writer and an amazing person, your comments make me want to write more! :) You asked for more of this AU, I hope you like it. 
> 
> Prequel to [Summertime](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1023499)
> 
> Written for the Matchmakers square on my [Trope_Bingo Round 3 Card](http://bloodisshrp.livejournal.com/13592.html) and Books on my [CottonCandy Bingo Round 2 Card](http://bloodisshrp.livejournal.com/13592.html)  
> Un-beta-ed. I will definitely go over it again in the morning but I need sleep right now :(

* * *

Gerard fiddled with his tie for what felt like the hundredth time - pulling it straight, reaching up to fix the knot and then loosening it a little before tightening it again. He decided to just let it be and took a deep a breath, squared his shoulders and fixed his hair. 

___

He cursed Mikey again, mentally making a note to ask Frank about the best possible ways of revenge to make his brother pay for dragging him to that party; he hadn’t even known who Pete Wentz was!

And yet, as soon as he’d entered his house Mikey had dragged him back out again, barely giving him time to drop his briefcase and yet to be graded papers on the table.

He’d known it would be boring and he’d find it a waste of time, what he hadn’t expected was to run into someone even remotely interesting at a party thrown by Mikey’s college friends.

Gerard had been standing alone, definitely not sulking, when Mikey had called him over to introduce him to the “coolest dude I know!”

Ryan went to College with Mikey and had yet to decide what he wanted to do after college; he was nothing like the usual bunch of people that came over with Mikey - one of them had been trying to sell him weed for the past hour, Gerard wondered if he should have brought Bob along.

He’d spent forty minutes talking to Ryan about his favorite books, most of which they had in common and that had rarely ever happened before. Gerard hadn't laughed so much in months! He had wanted to stay and talk to Ryan more, maybe even the entire night but apparently his brother had decided that he’d like to get wasted and Gerard had been on driving duty. As they’d been leaving he had turned around to see Ryan looking at him, a small smile playing on his lips and Gerard had smiled back.

___

It was harder to stay angry at his brother as he remembered Ryan’s smile and the way his eye’s had lit when discussing his favorite book. This brought him back to the predicament at hand.

It hadn’t been hard to find Ryan’s number from Mikey’s phone, what had been hard was calling him up to ask him out. What if he didn’t remember him? Oh God, what if he already had a boyfriend?! And yet when he’d finally plucked up the courage to press the green button and say “Hello” into the phone, Ryan had recognized him instantly. The way his voice had grown a little softer when he’d said “Gee, hey. . .” made something warm uncurl in his chest.

He debated the merits of applying more cologne versus smelling like an advertiser for the brand and finally slipped out of the bathroom when Mikey called him, saying, “Gee! Your date’s here!”

He wondered if he paid Bob enough he would kill Mikey for him. Or at least scare him a lot.

Rubbing his wet palms on his trousers, Gerard walked into the kitchen to find Ryan talking to Pete and Mikey, a glass of water in one hand and a package in the other. He took a minute to just appreciate the sight of Ryan in his kitchen  wearing those dark jeans that made his legs look even longer, brown hair falling into beautiful eyes.

He smiled as Ryan turned to look at him, shooting a dark look at Mikey, hoping he’d catch the hint.

“Hey, is Italian fine for dinner?” Gerard asked, mentally trying to figure out if he could get a last minute reservation someplace else in case Ryan hated Italian.

Ryan smiled, “Sure, Italian sounds good,” he stopped and bit his lip, fiddling with the package in his hands, “I got you this, so that on our next date you’re no longer devoid of the wonders of good literature.”

Gerard hoped he wasn’t smiling like a loon as he took the package from Ryan, removing the brown paper to find a copy of Ryan’s favorite book. He didn’t know what made him feel happier - that Ryan had gotten a gift for him or that he knew for sure there would be a second date.

_____

 “Did you hear that?!”

Mikey refrained from rolling his eyes only because Pete couldn’t see him, he shifted on the floor, trying to get a better angle to press his ear to the door, “I’m standing right next to you, of course  I heard them!”

When the sounds coming from the room changed from those of two people talking to two people making noises that were _most definitely_ not that of talking Mikey moved away; he _really_ didn’t need to hear his brother having sex.

Next to him Pete rubbed his hands gleefully and turned to Mikey with a faintly scary look on his face, “This matchmaking stuff is awesome! Who do we do next?!”

 

 

 


End file.
